sfd_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
SFD Hardcore Wikia
The idea of this script to make the game as realistic and varied. 'Features:' *'Increased all damage type' *'Revive system ' : You have a chance to stay alive after your death. It is of 3 types: *Overcoming - you revive without help *Stable - you will not die, but you need medkit *Dying - you will die soon ... without medkit *'Diving damage:' : If you dive from 10th floor you will die anyway. *'Fire:' : Now the fire is dangerous for everyone, not just for noobs. *'Bleeding:' : If you were wounded you will start bleeding. : If you sprint or jump then you bleed out faster. *'Breakage weapon: ' : Your primary weapon can be destroyed by bullets and explosions. Weapon like flamethrower, bazooka, etc. can explode in your hands. *'Heavy weapon: ' : You cant sprint and roll with heavy weapon like M60, Sniper Rifle or Bazooka *'Capture the point: ' : You can win by capturing all points on the map. *'3 maps in 1: ' : When you capture the area you move to next area, but the enemy can recapture it back. *'Ranking system: ' : You can get experience and increase your rank. You unlock new weapon, equipment, armor and can and can bring to the battle more weapons. Your rank will save if you left or i restart the server. *'Selection of equipment:' : Now the victory won't depend on lucky weapon spawn. : Take what you need immediately. Custom equipment: Armors, strikes, airdrops and more. 'Equipment:' *''In [] shows the item cost.'' 'Armor:' *'Light Armor50' - Decrease the damage a bit. *'Fire suit50' - Decrease the fire damage. You can extinguished. *'Suicide Vest50' - Leaves a small surprise after your death. *'Personal Jammer50' - You cant be a target for strikes. *'Bomb Suit50' - Decrease the explosion damage. *'Heavy Armor50' - Decrease the damage greatly. Very heavy. You cant sprint and roll." *'Kevlar Armor50' - Protects you from oneshot death. 'Equipment:' *'Small Medkit25' - Allows one time stop the bleeding or revive teammate. *'Big Medkit50' - Allows five times stop the bleeding or revive teammate. *'Airdrop25' - Drops one supply crate with random weapon. *'Napalm Strike100' - Strike of Napalm bombs on the whole map. *'Pinpoint Strike[100']' - '''The missile tries to hit your enemy. *'Airstrike150' - Attack aircraft tries to hit your enemy. *'Big Airdrop75 '- Drops three supply crates with random weapon. *'Artillery Strike150' - 150 mm cannons bombards the all map. *'Mine Strike50' - Mines are falling from the air all over the map. *'Reinforcement200' - Revives all your dead teammates and drops them by parachute. *'Supply Jammer50' - Your enemies cant call supply while jammer is working. Jammer working 10 seconds. *'Supply Hacking75' - Try to hack enemy supply. Who knows what will be after ? *'Light Turret150' - Automatically shoots at enemies in range of the minigun. * '''Rocket Turret175' - Automatically shoots at enemies in range of the rocket launcher. * Sniper Turret175 '-' '''Automatically shoots at enemies in range. It have minigun and rocket launcher. * '''Heavy Turret200 - Automatically shoots at enemies in range of the sniper. * Police Shield50 - Protects you from some bullets. 'Ranks:' Rank 1 - Private Equipment points: 100 Equipment: Machete, Pipe, Hammer, Baseball bat, Pistol, Tommy gun, Sawed Off Shotgun. Rank 2 - First Private Equipment points: 100 Equipment: Axe, Baton, SMG, Carbine, Small Medkit Rank 3 - Specialist Equipment points: 150 Equipment: Shotgun, Laser Scope, Light Armor, Airdrop Rank 4 - Corporal Equipment points: 150 Equipment: Assault Rifle, Flare Gun, Grenades Rank 5 - Sergeant Equipment points: 200 Equipment: Katana, Uzi, Big Medkit Rank 6 - Master Sergeant Equipment points: 200 Equipment: Mines, Sucide Vest, Big Airdrop, Police Shield Rank 7 - First Sergeant Equipment points: 200 Equipment: Flamethrower, Molotov, Fire Suit, Mine Strike Rank 8 - Lieutenant Equipment points: 250 Equipment: Revolver, Napalm Strike, Kevlar Armor, Light Turret Rank 9 - Captain Equipment points: 250 Equipment: Grenade Launcher, Supply Jammer, Bomb Suit, Rocket Turret Rank 10 - Major Equipment points: 300 Equipment: Magnum, Pinpoint Strike, Personal Jammer, Heavy Turret Rank 11 - Colonel Equipment points: 300 Equipment: Sniper Rifle, M60, Artillery Strike, Airstrike Rank 12 - General Equipment points: 350 Equipment: Bazooka, Supply Hacking, Heavy Armor, Reinforcements 'Changelog:' Path 23.02.2016 *Now players don't take damage when their dive through the door. *New players no longer gain experience. *CPU will no longer appear if the player reconnect during the round. *Removed point D in the middle map. *The round will continue if there are only overcoming players. *Reinforcements will not respawn overcoming players. Path 24.02.2016 *Added 5 second delay between areas, when one team capture all points. Path 28.02.2016 *"New player" can't increase rank Path 8.03.2016 *Based rank balance Path 17.04.2016 *Big medkit can only be used 5 times Path 18.04.2016 *Status labels now have team color Category:Browse